


An Arrow To The Heart (or whatever)

by james



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Kate meets the strangest people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/gifts).



Kate hesitated, arrow drawn and not moving the slightest inch, thank you very much, while she stared. Stared back, because the blonde woman was just...looking at her. Like she was trying to figure out if Kate was wearing the right color for the season, or maybe Kate had an invisible parrot on her head. (It wouldn't be the first time.)

She was pretty sure the woman wasn't actually the person that Hawkeye had come here to apprehend (or blow up, to be honest - Clint was so very right about those explosive arrows. SO MUCH FUN.) But the woman had clearly snuck in and hadn't wanted to be seen, so it was very likely she was up to something.

Kate did not flinch when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over, kept the arrow on the strange blonde woman, and found a man with crazy eyes grinning at her. He didn't appear to be armed, but he also didn't seem to be intimidated by the fact Kate was holding an arrow at the-- oh, fuck, the woman was gone.

"Are you the bad guys?" she asked, because if the answer was no, it wouldn't matter and probably nobody would tease her about this.

The crazy-eyes guy opened his mouth, then he stopped, acted like he was listening to something -- probably an earpiece, or maybe the voices in his head. He sighed, then rolled his eyes and looked angry. Kate did flinch then, but he shook his head quickly, like he wanted her to stay calm.

"Uh-- if you're the bad guys I should probably shoot you," Kate told him. She didn't really want him to be the bad guy, because he was so far inside her reach that she'd probably shoot herself in the foot before she got a bead on him. 

"I'm not-- no, fuck you, Hardison, I'm not--" The guy stopped, glared into the distance, then looked at her. "I am not asking Hawkeye to sign one of her arrows for you, so stop asking."

Kate blinked. She lowered her bow and arrow, then realised she did have a sharpie on her. She'd had to label the explosive arrows and the gum arrows, because dammit if they didn't look alike. She wasn't going to tell Clint he'd been right about that, though, because he couldn't be right about everything or he got smug. 

She pulled out the Sharpie and checked her quiver. No plain, boring arrows, but maybe -- what the fuck, how did she end up with one of Clint's Skittles arrows? Fine, she could give away that one. She scribbled "Hawkeye" on it, debated signing her name as well, then figured she'd leave it at that. She held it out, and the crazy-dude blinked at her, growled at his earpiece, then took the arrow.

"He'll owe you," she pointed out. "Like, whenever you feel like giving it to him." Kate winked as the guy grinned, and he sort of looked less crazy. Then he was listening to the person in his ear again, and he coughed, and sort of.. blushed, a little.

Ah.

Kate held up a hand. "Please don't tell me about any sexual favors my signature is worth."

"Deal." The crazy-eye dude nodded, then he turned and hurried away, and Kate watched him go for a moment before turning back to her original mission.

She did sort of want to ask Clint if he'd ever traded his signature for sexual favors, but she really, really did not want to have that conversation with him at all, ever. Which meant she'd have to find Natasha and ask her.


End file.
